dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
The Forge
The Forge is an Event exclusive to Don't Starve Together, the first of a planned series of such events. The event includes a 6-player co-op challenge in an arena, featuring exclusive enemy Mobs and Bosses, combat perks for all Characters, new Weapons and Armor, a Gladiator Skin set, and a new skin trading system involving Spools. The official version launched on November 9th, 2017. After the event ended on December 4th, 2017, Klei Entertainment published several official statistics. In 2018, the Forge returned with new items, skins, creatures and community-driven goals. The beta began on November 5, 2018. https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/97865-the-forge-beta-begins-november-5th/. The full release of the Forge began on November 8, 2018 and will last until December 3, 2018. https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/98172-welcome-to-the-forge/ Official Description With the Ancient Gateway activated, our survivors now find themselves trapped in a hostile world of fire and battle. They’ll need to team up to defeat the Battlemaster’s army and his champion, the Grand Forge Boarrior, if they have any hopes of returning home. Game Mode Description: Prove yourself to Battlemaster Pugna in this Gate Realm. * Enter the world through the Molten Gateway. * No hunger or sanity. * Use what you can find. No outside weapons in the Pit! Content * Enemy Mobs ** Battlemaster Pugna ** Pit Pig ** Crocommander ** Snortoise ** Scorpeon ** Boarilla ** Grand Forge Boarrior * Ally Mobs ** Abigail ** Baby Spiders ** Bernie ** Magma Golem * Structures ** Battle Standard ** Forge Portal ** Ancient Anchor ** Ancient Gateway * Weapons (see below) * Body Armor (see below) * Headgear (see below) Mechanics Setting Up It is not necessary to have a full set of six players to start a match, though it is recommended to do so. A round will begin either when all six player slots are filled up, or when all players in an incomplete party vote to begin without the full six. There are no private servers for The Forge. Gameplay A character in The Forge gameplay mode does not have any Hunger or Sanity, and only three inventory slots (Head, Body, and Hand). All characters will spawn with a weapon and body armor item (variable, depending on the character chosen) and their head slot empty. All characters have different perks and expertises. Characters will refuse to use weapons that are not their expertise (e.g., Wigfrid will refuse to pick up a Staff, and Wilson is not able to use a Book). A player's own health is displayed to the left of their inventory bar, with a smaller circle to the upper right of their own health displaying their ally's health. Other players' health circles are displayed in the top left corner of the screen, along with their character icon and their allies' health, if any. Players and their allies (Bernie for Willow, Abigail for Wendy, and Baby Spiders for Webber) spawn at the Ancient Gateway. Enemies will spawn from Forge Portals. The challenge is divided into 10 rounds of increasing difficulty, separated by pauses during which Battlemaster Pugna speaks and no enemies spawn. Equipment will drop onto the arena during gameplay, after the death of an enemy. When a player loses all their health, their character will fall over and die. Dead players are unable to move and participate in combat, but can still communicate in the chat function and watch the battle. They can be revived by a living player, but will not resurrect with full health. Resurrection normally takes 6 seconds , but having Wilson as the resurrector or Wes as the dead player will halve the time needed (this makes Wilson reviving Wes the fastest possible resurrection time at 1.5 seconds). After being revived, a dead player will take 3 seconds to get back onto their feet. Rounds Skins Existing skins, emotes, and other collection objects can be unraveled for Spools, which can then be used to weave other items. The number of Spools received from unraveling a skin is a third of its weaving cost. Character Specialties This lists the special abilities of all The Forge characters. Weapons Body Armor Headgear Accomplishments This section lists all requirements of the 50 accomplishments obtainable within The Forge, including character accomplishments only available to specific characters: Tips * When an enemy is attacked with the Forging Hammer or Riled Lucy, they will have a cracked shield icon floating above their heads, meaning their shield is broken. Everybody attacking that enemy while it has the icon over its head will deal more damage. * For reference, the Anvil Strike deals electrical damage (affected by WX-78's perk), the Molten Darts and Infernal Staff deal fire damage (affected by Willow's perk), and the Infernal Staff's meteor counts as magical damage while electrical damage counts as physical (affected by armor items). ** The Tome's melee attack deals physical Damage, and are buffed as such. * Wilson is a very useful support character, due to his ability to revive allies faster and with more health. Due to this, it is more useful to give him long-distance weapons and speed-boosting items than damage-boosting or cooldown reduction items, unless he also wields the Living Staff, in which case he should be equipped with cooldown reduction items. ** If going for Team Survivor and/or Survival of the Mis-Fittest, it is advisable to use a different character that can deal large amounts of damage per second, like Wilson can. * The Living Staff can be used to take some of the pressure off the fighting if it becomes too intense, as they both heal all players and put all enemies to sleep in casting range. It can also instantly cure any players or allies with Scorpeons' Acid afflictions. ** Due to this, it is highly recommended to always have at least one group member capable of using staves. ** Winona is a good choice for utilizing the Living Staff because of her cooldown time reduction. ** Wickerbottom is another good choice for utilizing the Living Staff due to her potential to amplify spells, which, with the Living Staff, heals for a lot more. ** The Woven Garland should always be given the the player with the Living Staff, since it's useless on anyone else. Advanced players can "juggle" the Woven Garland (more health dealt) and Crystal Tiara (faster cooldown) mid-game, by wearing the Tiara most of the time but equipping the Garland before casting. ** Casting a Life Blossom near fallen players is recommended, as gives the resurrector a safe space to do their work and allows the weakened player to heal after revival at the same time. *** It is highly inadvisable to attack sleeping enemies while another player is attempting a resurrection in the circle. * It is important to distract enemies from aggroing on spellcasters and resurrectors, due to the fact that they need time to complete their tasks, and that their task timer will reset if they take damage in the process. * The pauses between rounds when Battlemaster Pugna speaks can be used to revive fallen players/allies, heal, and prepare in general. * The Clairvoyant Crown should always be given to the player with the Infernal Staff. * In later rounds, it is useful to have a "runner", a player with speed boosts who draws aggro from certain mobs (preferably smaller numbers of more dangerous mobs than greater numbers of weaker ones, since it's easier) and leads them away while the rest of the group deals with the other enemies. ** Wes is suited for this job because of his ability to keep aggro on him and fast resurrection time. ** Woodie is also a good choice, because of his ability to constantly chuck Lucy, which does some damage and keeps aggro on him. * Melee-only characters on low health can somewhat inefficiently kite by waiting until their weapon's special ability is ready, then attacking a group of enemies and moving away while they are stunned. * Battle Standards increase enemy defenses, but are defenseless themselves. This allows players unable to tank in melee or be able to kite productively (someone with low damage and low health, such as a Maxwell with a Tome of Petrification on cooldown) to be useful by destroying them. * Maxwell and Wickerbottom should sometimes replace their Tomes of Petrification with staves as their main weapon in later rounds to be more supportive to the team. ** The two weapons can be "juggled" (by picking the book up and using its power, before switching to the staff while it's cooling down) for maximum efficiency. * A single enemy mob can be constantly immobilized or kept distracted to prolong the current round and give time for the team to recover and heal. * Since cooldown timers are associated with individual weapons and not the players that wield them, discarded weapons can be temporarily picked up to utilize more special abilities. * The Tome of Petrification is mostly ineffective against the Boarilla and the Grand Forge Boarrior, since they can break out rather quickly. However, petrifying Boarrior while another player uses The Living Staff at the same time allows for the Boarrior to be kept in place and instantly sleep after petrification breaks. Moreover, petrifying can be used to temporarily distract the enemy. * Wigfrid will create a battlecry for every 8 successful attacks that she lands. Since the Darts' special power is exactly eight shots, using it is a reliable way of triggering a battle cry, if aimed properly. * Shielded enemies (Snortoise and Boarilla) can be forced out of hiding with the Anvil Strike (Forging Hammer), Pyre Poker (Pith Pike), Cataclysm Meteor (Infernal Staff) or a Molten Bolt (Molten Darts). The Tome of Petrification can also be used, by forcing them to be immobilized (mobs can only have one status at a time, and being immobilized pushes out "hiding"). * When the Grand Forge Boarrior summons reinforcements and Battle Standards (indicated by it stopping combat and banging its clubs together), it should be left alone while the team deals with the summoned enemies. ** An amplified Cataclysm Meteor from Wickerbottom can kill the Pit Pigs in on hit. An effective strategy is to summon a healing circle in the middle on the Grand Forge Boarrior as he's summoning reinforcements, have all players huddle in the circle and wait for all the Pit Pigs to fall asleep. Wickerbottom then casts the Meteor and instantly rids the group of the Pit Pigs, while dealing damage to the Boarrior. *** Alternatively, a combo from Wigfrid and Willow can easily kill the Pit Pigs, by having Willow wield the Internal Fire Staff and Wigfrid buffing Willow, prior to Willow's own Cataclysm Meteor. * Suggested holders for the Infernal Staff are Willow (10% extra fire damage), Wickerbottom (30% spell powerup perk), and Maxwell (summons Shadow Duelists for 30 damage each if he focuses fire). * Steadfast Stone Armor should always be given to the team's tank(s). * The Wood Armor and Reed Tunic should be discarded at the earliest opportunity in favor of other armor options, when available. * Woodie is, quite possibly, one of the most valuable characters to master in The Forge. Woodie can Chuck Lucy to retrieve aggro on mobs, as well as timing the chuck to interrupt the Grand Forge Boarrior's lethal attacks; possibly saving the staff users' life, also to divert attention from most of the team onto Woodie. ** The official Klei Entertainment statistics support this: Woodie has the highest win percentage (12.67%) of any character. * Maxwell's Shadow Duelists are only summoned after prolonged focused fire on one enemy with either the Living Staff or Infernal Staff. * Wolfgang, given his perk, can manipulate his health stat to become Mighty. This is usually done by taking most damage for the team in the rounds or taking off armor in some cases. Once Wolfgang's health is near full, he can repeat the process. * In a match, the drops for equipment may differ from each game. ** The Resplendent Nox Helm and the Blossomed Wreath can never be in the same match. Ideally, one would hope to get the Blossomed Wreath to make Woodie survive easier versus the Grand Forge Boarrior, for example. *** Following the Woodie vs. Boarrior example, if the Blossomed Wreath doesn't drop, Woodie can always use the Flower Headband to compensate. ** There is also a chance that, in a game, if someone plays as Wigfrid, there are 2 drops for either the Jagged Wood Armor or Silken Wood Armor, no 2 of each item drops in one game. Trivia * The Forge was announced on September 13th, 2017. * On October 23rd, 2017, a beta branch including 498 Klei Entertainment servers across 25 regions, with a total approximate capacity of 3,000 players, started on Steam. The beta officially ended on October 30th, 2017. While players were unable to link The Forge drops to their regular skins, players participating in the beta received an exclusive portrait background - Flame Portrait. * The Forge is the first event to not to be based off of a holiday. * According to Rhymes with Play #158, The Forge is lore-significant, making it the first such event. * The Forge is the first event to have special Event Servers dedicated to it. * According to Rhymes With Play #162, the dimension of The Forge smells like bacon and sweat. * The Infernal Staff's special power used be called "Call Cataclysm" and the Darts used to be called Barrage Darts. * The Tome of Beckoning and Spiral Spear were added to the game between the end of the Forge beta and its official release * Console is able to be used, however, all things spawned with Console are client sided and do nothing. * The Forge was originally planned to end on November 30th, 2017, but it was extended to December 4th, 2017. This change was announced on November 28th, 2017. * The Forging Hammer's debugspawn name is "hammer_mjolnir", a reference to Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. * The Pith Pike's debugspawn name is "spear_gungnir", a reference to Gungnir, the spear of the Norse god Odin. * There are many references in the achievement names: ** "Hair Of Their Chinny, Chin, Chin" is a reference to the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. ** "Big Wheel Kept From Turnin" is a reference to the rock song "Proud Mary" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. ** "Unspun Hero" is a play on the phrase "unsung hero", which is someone who does something great but gets no recognition. ** "Basic Solution" may be a play on bases, which are corrosive substances that react with acids by neutralizing each other. Note that this achievement involves the players surviving the first Scorpeon wave without dying from acid. ** "Standard Deviations" is referring to the statistical measure of the same name often used in scientific studies. ** "It's Alive!" is referring to the famous line from the 1931 film Frankenstein. ** "Ring of Fire" may be a reference to the geographic area containing high levels of volcanic activity or the song of the same name. ** "High Striker" is referring to the carnival classic also known as the "strongman game". ** "En-guard, Villain" is a play on the fencing position en garde. ** "Float Like A Butterfly" is a reference to a quote by Muhammad Ali. ** "Circuit Breaker" is the exact name of a device that interrupts the flow of a current through a circuit to protect it from an overload. ** "Library Staff" is a play on the double meaning of "staff", here meaning the cane-like object, but also referring to a group of employees. ** "Would A Werebeaver Chuck" is a reference to the tongue-twister How much wood would a woodchuck chuck. ** "Exit Pursued By Viking" is a reference to the stage direction "Exit, pursued by bear" from Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale. ** "Curtain Call" is referring to the moment in a live performance where the actors return to the stage to get recognized by the audience. ** "Webslinger" is a reference to the nickname of Spider-Man. ** "Prey Tell" is a play on words involving the phrase "pray tell" and "prey". ** "Jill of All Trades" is a reference to the figure of speech "Jack of all trades". ** "Maximum Efficiency" is referring to a thermodynamic concept involving the limits of heat engines. Gallery Don't Starve Together Event The Forge Forge combo.gif|Promotional clip featuring Wolfgang, Wigfrid and a Pit Pig. Wigfrid_and_Boarrior_Drawing.jpg|An early drawing of Wigfrid's The Gladiator skin and a Pit Pig from Rhymes with Play #151. The Forge Beta Promotional 1.jpg|A promotional image for The Forge with Wilson, Wolfgang, and Wendy's The Gladiator skin portraits posted by Klei on 10/21/2017. The Forge Beta Promotional 2.jpg|A promotional image for The Forge posted by Klei on 11/09/2017. Battlemaster Promo.jpg|A promotional image of the Battlemaster posted by Klei on 10/23/2017. Forge.jpg|A screenshot of The Forge arena fight. VICTORY.png|A screenshot of a victorious round. images.jpg|The end screen after a victorious game. DST The Forge Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the Forge event. Forge RWP 162 Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Forge beta in Rhymes with Play #162. Forge RWP 164 Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Forge in Rhymes with Play #164. The Forge Trailer Still.png|A still of the The Forge event trailer. Forge Banner Variants.png|All variants of the banners hung at the edge of the arena. Forge Returns Promo Image.png|A promotional image for the return of The Forge in 2018 from Rhymes with Play #208. Forge 2018 Beta Promo.png|A promotional image for the 2018 Forge beta. Sounds References fr:La Forge Category:Events Category:Lore